My New Life
by XStarWitchX
Summary: Lyra Whittlesea had a perfect life before her mother left, she had friends, good grades, a nice house and a loving family. But when her mother left her life became broken, torn into tiny pieces. When something happens, it causes Lyra and Elise (her sister) to get into a predicament. Rated T for mature content and minor violence. Set 10 years after Breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**My new life**

 **Warning: I do not own any of the other characters except for Elise and Lyra.**

 **Also, the first chapter is not twilight related, but the next few chapters are.**

Chapter 1: Bad begginings

Spring 2016, Willowdale, Washington state

The short shrilling buzz sound of my alarm clock pierced through my ears. As soon as I opened my eyes a dark gloomy feeling was let into my room. Even without the red curtains open, I could still tell it was going to be a bad day. Because every day is a bad day. And there will never be a good day in my life. For now.

I stood up too fast and there was a whole whir of fussiness around my head. It was there for a while until I shook my head and it finally went away.

I made my bed and tidied up the schrunched up pieces of paper from last nights failed answers on homework.

I felt something warm and squishy under my foot as I walked around to find the rest of the rubbish in my room. I looked down and saw lump of soft brown stuff smeared all of the wooden floor boards. It kind of looked like melted chocolate which had been smeared across the floor and melted on a rare sunny day. But, the smell was disgusting, like mouldy chesse, vomit and wet dog mixed together, it was the smell of poop. And I knew exactly who did it.

Buddy, our kavoodle.

I was raging with anger, now I had to clean up another thing in this house. I couldn't remember the last time that I hadn't cleaned up. It was always me having to be the adult, not my father, he was never any help, all he did was drink and go to the bar. I was the only adult in this house. But Elise helped out sometimes.

Once I had cleaned up the dog poop I walked over to my white door and turned the round silver doorknob and let myself out of my room and out into the hallway that led to my sister's room, my dad's room and the bathroom.

I clambered up into the bathroom, almost tripping over the small raised step that was below the door.

I went through and headed to the shower. I slowly turned the metal knob that was the hot one, I felt it burn my skin, it didn't hurt, though; it just woke me up and refreshed me. Soon enough the glass exterior had fogged up. I drew a picture of a heart that was once mine before she left. Before she left me alone and dying on the inside for months.

But I had to forget about it for now because I had too many important things going on that I had to worry about, like getting my homework done, studying for a test and most importantly; looking after myself. And everyone else.

Once I had dried myself I went back into my bedroom grabbed my niceties: my long sleeved white button up, black pleated skirt, black blazer a pair of dark school shoes and a tie. I also grabbed my backpack, which had my textbooks and my pencil case.

I grabbed my homework, which I stuffed straight into my backpack. I grabbed it and threw on my back. I felt it hit my back hard almost winding me in the process. I gasped in surprise as it smacked into me, but I also let out a bunch of abrupt giggles. Which caused my sister to come rushing into my room to see what was wrong.

"Um, Lyra is everything okay?" Elise questioned me.

"I'm fine, seriously" I stated.

She shrugged and left the room. She was probably getting ready for school.

I pushed my glasses up.

Once I had finished brushing and blow drying my hair and had let it loose, I ran down the wooden stairs; gripping hard onto the railing as I went.

My footsteps made a loud tapping sound, like raindrops in a storm. Once I finally reached the kitchen, I quickly grabbed a granola bar and descended out of the front door.

Once I left the house, I walked leisurely towards my car.

I threw myself in and forced myself to make the drive to school.

Even though I drove as slow as a snail, it still felt like I was speeding at the speed of light. All of the houses were speeding past all mixing up into a marbled-like blur, making me feel a bit light headed.

The rest of the landscape was green, with many trees and lots of grass. I passed through a few fields, which were covered all over with blooming flowers in various colors. I counted all the colors. Blue, purple, yellow, pink, red, white, orange. They were all very beautiful and each one was unique in its own way. And then they too all got mixed up into the marbled blur.

After a while of driving through the country side I eventually made it to school. I never understood why they put the high school so far out from the rest of the town; it was practically in the middle of nowhere!

I jumped out of my car, dusted off my skirt and blazer, straightened my tie and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat.

A chill whistled in the air, making me shiver.

I moved forward.

I trudged angrily through the school gates. But I was kind of happy, though, it was the last day of school. The last day of my problems. The last day of hell. The last day of a prison. For now, at least, until spring break was over. Which was in two weeks.

I probably wouldn't even get a break, though; with all the homework I would get. I missed the days when I would get assigned coloring pages or simple math homework. I missed when life was easy and effortless. I missed when I could get away with things and when I would sit under the big oak tree in the playground at Willowdale elementary. But what I missed most was my family. Right now it was strewn apart and torn into pieces, that were scattered all around the world.

Right now my life was over, but I had to stay strong and get through it. I had to be positive and happy for my sister. And for my father, I needed to get him help; serious help.

I paced myself slowly toward the main building, which was a modern mahogany structure that cascaded up a two floors. I looked around the pretty yard. There were a few oak trees surrounding the outdoor picnic tables that were an odd bottle green.

Spring was definitely my favorite season, because of the birds, because of the grass. But also because of the weather, I preferred rain, but winter was too cold. And it snowed way too much in Washington state.

I pushed through the two glass doors into the bleak yellowish walled hallway and moved through towards the check in area. I pulled my bag off my back, fumbled with the zips and finally reached in and felt around for my school identification and pulled it out. I walked over to the machine and swiftly swiped the card through the device and through the wrought irons gates once the barcode opened them.

The old lady at the front office smiled sweetly at me as I passed her. She was slowly typing on an ancient looking computer.

I made my way slowly through the school, making sure that I looked depressed enough so that no-one would bother me.

I reached my boring weirdly colored locker and tried to open it. But no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't budge a bit. After what felt like hours of trying it finally slammed open, making a loud banging noise as it thumped another locker next door. I irritably reached into my locker and grabbed out a few extra things that I didn't take home.

I walked further through the hallway, tying to make my way to the library before it was to late.

The school was abuzz with the chatter of students that passed by me, talking about there plans for spring break.

Almost no-one bothered me, so I was a little bit happy.

Only one person did, though; it was my 'best friend'; Olivia. But I still wouldn't call her that. Even though I had known her my entire life, I still didn't call her my best friend, because she was a backstabbing, lying, she-devil. The only reason she was my friend, was because she was getting paid by some guy who would be her boyfriend if she did. Honestly, I didn't care if she was my friend or not, I had better things to do. And anyway I was used to being left alone because apparently, life isn't fair.

She was wearing her blonde hair in loose curls and carrying a bright pink Prada saffiano lux small tote handbag. Her curls bounced energeticly.

"Sooooo, what 'ca doin'? Olivia asked sloppily, taking off her Lugano diamond sunshades to reveal her tawny brown eyes. Why did she need them it was like 12 degrees Celsius outside and there was no sun! I let out a slight groan of annoyance before I answered her stupid question. She probably didn't even care what I was doing.

"I am going somewhere away from **you** ," I said emphasizing the word you. I shuffled forward quickly away from her and headed towards the library.

My black school shoes made a squeaking sound as I passed her.

"Fine!" she shouted before I shuffled through the door into the next corridor.

I was bubbling with anger, I felt like I was going to burst.

I hated her so much. And she always found the right time to get to me and it always hurt. No-one cared though and some of the teachers tried to put me through therapy, but I mostly just left and walked to the book store and spent the rest of my time there until it closed. I would spend most of my days there and nobody would even notice that I was gone.

Most of my friends were the people who worked there and the librarian. I had one super close friend in middle school; Allegra, and we did everything together. But then the summer before high school she packed up and moved to Florida. Right now she was probably hanging out with her new friends who were tan and sporty, unlike me, who was extremely pale and lacked in most fields of pyshical expertise.

Before my mother left I had the perfect life, but now it was a wreck and it was my job to fix it. Not anyone elses.

I paced my steps evenly towards the library, taking deep long breaths, I had to calm down before I came in otherwise more people would load me with questions.

The rest of the school was the same bleak boring color, for as I've known that is how they have always been; boring and dull. The doors were a vomit green color; it was kind of funny though because the color made me want to vomit. And there were no posters, no trophies (like we would've won any), and no color.

As soon as I walked in, the bell rung for the first period. Oh great! I actually was really looking forward going to the library. It was the one place where I belonged, the one safe place I could escape to at any time. But I always wished that I could be a character in those stories, but that wasn't reality. Reality was harsh. And very boring. No-one ever got what they want. Except for those stuck-up rich kids.

My first class of the day was English, so I kind of looked forward to it because it was my favorite subject.

I sprinted from the library halfway across the campus to English.

When I got in the teacher had already started talking. I was embarrassed, I was usually never late. Everyone glared at me like I had just murdered someone. Which of course I hadn't. I shuffled over akawardly towards my desk in the middle row. I placed my books down and sat on the wooden chair.

I pulled the chair forward. I cringed at the scraping noise.

While the teacher droned on about an upcoming paper due, I fiddled around with the round fluffy keychain I had on my bag. I wouldn't bother studying for the test, I would just fail and I wasn't planning to get a degree in college, because I knew I would never succeed.

Class went on for what felt like forever, I couldn't wait until morning break time, except I still had to wait about another hour until I could escape into the library and stay there for a while; away from everyone else, because I was such an introvert and a small loner. I did like a small group of people but I couldn't stand over four people, otherwise I felt to crowded and I got claustrophobia.

Once English was over we had math; my personal hell.

I walked sluggishly toward the room across the hall. I pushed open the door forcefuly and walked over and sat down akawardly on my chair.

I placed my bag down on the ground next to me. I unzipped it, reached in and grabbed out the math book I had stuffed in there earlier while grabbing extra stuff from my locker. I placed it on the table

The teacher started talking about some sort of algebra.

The things he wrote on the whiteboard made no sense to me, it was like explaining gravity or rocket science. I tried to take notes of what he was saying, but it seemed like he was talking super fast.

Then all of a sudden my ears started ringing, I heard bells. And I was starting to feel dizzy even though I was perfectly fine a few minutes ago. Then everything went black. And I heard the sound of feet pounding loudly on the floor.

~O~

 **Third person**

Lyra fell to the floor with a clatter, she had fainted for some mysterious reason.

People clambered out of their chairs hurridly, no-one had ever paied this much attention to her before. They all scrambled over to her, looking to see what was wrong.

She lay motionless on the ground, her long auburn hair sprawled across the right ofher face like fire blowing strongly in a right direction. Lyra didn't move an inch, not even twitching, she looked almost dead.

"What happened?" Mr Johnston, the math teacher asked as he hurried on his stumpy legs over to Lyra.

"We don't know, it was all so quick, she was writing something down in her math book and then she just collapsed onto the ground." Her table partner; Susanne said, with a worried look on her face. She was a very caring person, even though she didn't know Lyra very well.

Mr Johnston had an anxious look on his face. And then he winced. Feeling very scared at what could of happened.

"I'll 911 call on my phone" a blonde haired boy, Brady said quickly. As he whipped his iphone out of his jeans pocket.

The phone rung for a few seconds, and then a female receptionist picked up.

"Hello, police, fire or ambulance?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Ambulence, please. A girl in our class just collapsed and she is not breathing."

"Have you tried CPR yet?" she asked.

"No, we haven't. Hold on a second" he whispered as he held down the phone and told someone to start doing CPR.

Somebody started soing mouth to mouth and heart pumping. Her heartbeat was beating slowly, not picking up any pace yet. They placed there ear to her chest and heard slow, uneven beats.

"Sir, her heart is beating but she is still not breathing!" the person yelled worriedly.

There was no answer. Brady kept on talking to the receptionist, giving her directions to the school.

In the math room there was complete silence, it was so quiet that you could here everyones breaths and heartbeats, with the exception of Lyra. People started to get out there phones. They were all bored out of their minds, waiting for the ambulance to come. As it was very akaward to be waiting for someone that could save an almost dead persons life. The sound of video games were coming from their phones.

Suzanne got up and went over to Mr Johnston.

"Sir, should I go and ask the lady at the office to call an announcement over the loudspeaker?" she asked.

"Sure, that sounds good Suzanne" He stated.

She left the room and walked into the hallway. She passed the science room, the geography room and the home economics room that Lyra would've been attending after break. She passed the yard and walked down a flight of stairs and ran across campus to the front office. Suzanne passed the empty trophy cabinet and finally enetered the office.

"Excuse me," She asked politly. "I was just wondering if you could make an announcement over the loudspeaker, about Lyra Whittlesea- she has collapsed"

"Sure, dear, I will." She said.

Suzanne walked back towards the math classroom hurridly making sure nothing bad happened before she arrived.

An announcement came over the loudspeaker. The sweet old lady croaked in her small voice in the microphone.

"Could all students please listen to this announcement, you all need to exit to the main carpark immediately"

The students on other side of the school stayed where they were for a while.

The distant sound of sirens could be heard, they were nearing the school. Many students watched from the big glass window on the left side of the math classroom as the ambulance came closer and drove into the car park.

Two paramedics in fluro green vests with blue writing on it that said: Paramedic, jumped out of the ambulance went to the back, opened up the two double doors and grabbed a stretcher. They walked up the driveway to the school and entered the building. Downstairs the lady at the office had a shocked look on her face. They walked across the campus as fast as they could and raced to the math room on the other side of campus.

Lyra's heartbeat was still slow except it had a more even pace to it.

After sprinting half way across the school with a stretcher in hand the two paramedics made it to the door and bardged through. They bumped through the people surrounding her and lay down the stretcher to pick Lyra up. Softly, they both pulled her up onto it and strapped her up.

They left the room with the rest of the class trailing behind them, staring at her limp body on the stretcher.

It took a while for them to finally reach the carpark and when they did get there, most of the school seemed to be waiting in the car park for them, as they all had listened to the loud speaker announcement. They all had worried looks on their faces and were all nervous about what would happen next. Even the people who very much disliked Lyra were there because they didn't want people thinking that they didn't care because otherwise their reputations would be ruined.

Everyone stood there, still, statue like. All of their eyes boreing into the scene. Rain started to fall slowly on everyones heads, but they didn't seem to notice. If you probably waved your hands infront of their faces, they probably still wouldn't budge.

The rain fell more heavily, pour down onto everyone and completely drenching them in ice cold water. The weather chilled a bit more and a few people started to shiver

The paramedics loaded her into the back of the ambulance and slammed the doors shut. They hopped in the front and sped off to the hospital.

Music played heavily in the background, the paramedics were listening to 80's heavy metal, their favorite song from when they were young. The rain had picked up a lot and you could faintly see bits of hail starting to form.

It took a while to get there. They drove past paddocks with horses in them, fields with wildflowers that Lyra had passed this morning. But they also had to drive slowly because of the rain, they didn't want another incident to happen.

The main road was long and made out of deep black asphalt.

They entered the town of Willowdale with uninterested looks on their faces.

Willowdale was a small and shabby town with a population of 20,000 people. Though there was many people the town square was only small with only seven shops and one petite city hall. Nobody really ventured into the town unless they had to. Otherwise this place would go unnoticed until something big happened like a fire or an accident. Yet it still was not known out of the state of Washington which had a population of 7.2 million people.

~o0o~

Eventually the ambulance reached a white building which was the hospital. It was large, with two floors, many carparks and a big sign with red letters that said Willowdale public hospital. The paramedics drove into the dark car park reserved for staff only. They jumped out of the van opened the two double doors at the back and loaded her out of the ambulance.

They walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, as they waited some weird music started playing, it was the eerie music they played at reception desks. The elevator made a paramedic pressed the button that led them straight to the emergency room on the second level.

The elevator slowly went up the two floors. The elevator made a scraping sound as it ascended up. The two paramedics were whispering quietly amongst themselves. They also very worried about what would happen. They didn't want someone dying on them.

The elevator dinged as it finally reached the top floor. The paramedics carefully step out and moved out of the way so some other people could go into the elevator. They moved through the pristine white hallway. The stretcher rolled against the snow colored linolieum tiles. They passed many other rooms with sick or seriously injured patients. They all had miniscule rooms that were very enclosed. There weren't even windows.

Once they got Lyra into her room, they called in a doctor to operate on her. He was blonde, young and had tan skin. His name was Blake, he was twenty-four years old. Blake had a white doctors coat on and a stethoscope draped around his neck. He walked over to Lyra and started the procedures to get her breathing again.

After a while her breaths were normal, but still very uneven.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her for a while, I would like to keep her here for a while longer." Blake said to the receptionist in his velvet smooth voice. She nodded her head as she wrote it down on her file.

She walked over to Lyra's tiny room and placed it on the side table next to her bed. Lyra twitched slightly and moved her head. She was well rested, she hadn't slept this well in a while. Since she had been put in the hospital nobody had come to visit her yet, but she had basically slept the whole time.

The door was pushed open by a helpful nurse who gave Lyra a tray of food that consisted of a Nutella sandwich cut in half, a bunch of barbeque flavoured chips, a bowl of pumpkin soup and a glass of mineral water. She helped sit Lyra up and pushed the food onto her breakfast in bed table. She downed it unatrually fast as this was the first food she had eaten in a while.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in" Lyra croaked.

Her sister, Elise strode in and stood near her bed. She was upset. The look on her face was hurtful to look at. She knew that her sister would be the only family member to vist her as her father was probably to drunk and her mother was somewhere on the otherside of the country.

"Are you okay, Lyra?" Elise asked anxiously, holding her sister in her arms.

"I'm fine." She quantified.

Elise had spent the entire time wondering how it happened. Because she was perfectly fine the other day, before she was put into the hospital. They chatted for a while more, talked about school and family and then Elise asked the question.

"So, do you know how this was caused?" Elise piquied.

Lyra hesitated and then something triggered in her mind, it was one word.

"Vampire." She said.

 **Hello, thanks for reading the first chapter in my story.**

 **It would be much appreciated if you could review, follow and favorite.**

 **Happy holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwananzaa!**

 **I will be updating soon.**

 **Ariana :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hospital

My eyes fluttered open to see my little sister positioned in the uncomfortable patterned aqua chair that sat in the corner of the hospital-cubicle thing. I turned my head to look at the space I was in. The room was almost like a toilet cubicle - I could tell that no-one had payed for a nice room, but at least it was private - small, contained. Walls that were stained with dirt, I had an IV drip hooked into my arm, there was a mirror that had shards of it broken off, and a window with curtains that matched the hideous chair.

She looked at me and then slowly drifted over towards me. Frowning, she placed her warm hand on my face. It felt nice, welcoming.

"Lyra, are you alright?" Elise questioned, shakingly stroking my face. She seemed worried about me, though I couldn't remember what was wrong and why I was in the hospital.

Nodding, I attempted to sit up, but my sister shoved me back into my seat. I just growled back at her. Maybe I could use that button thingy to push the bed up. I felt around for a round lumpy thing, but failed to find it even after checking both sides. The hospital was so crappy that I shouldn't have expected it, but I hadn't been to the hospital as a patient before.

"I'm fine." I commented back in an angry tone, careful not to annoy her.

Elise kneeled down and placed her hands in mine, trying to comfort me. She sighed and muttered something to herself.

"What was that, Lis?" I queried in a monotone voice, making sure that I didn't sound too curious and so that Elise wouldn't question me.

She shook her head, as if something unusual had happened. Elise bit her lip uncertainly, like she didn't want to tell me what she had muttered. "Oh, it's just that," She hesitated for a moment, then continued. "well, Dad is drunk again Lyr. And I'm worried this will continue to get worse." I gulped, not wanting to hear more.

Our Father had been in a state of depression ever since our Mother left to Boston with her new boyfriend, Sam. None of us liked him, but she had been sneaking out at night to see him, so our Dad just gave up once he found out and told her to leave. He had already packed up everything and given her one of the three cars to take. We haven't seen her since, but she had invited Elise and I to stay with her in the Summer. We still had a few weeks to think about it, but I was certain that I didn't want to go.

"We should take him to a Therapist," I suggested in a questioning tone, trying to ask her something in a way that was subtle. "Maybe that would help him? Though sometimes he seems like he's too far gone" I giggled while Elise glared at me.

She cleared her throat. I stifled myself before another giggle seeped out. "Lyra Ann, this is a serious matter, not something to giggle at." Elise growled. "Oh, and I thought you were the older sister."

Sighing, I controlled myself and rolled my eyes. "Fine. What about when we get out of this hospital, we pack up our bags and run, because our Father clearly doesn't give a damn about us or life anymore, so he probably wouldn't even notice if we went missing."

Elise stood up and crossed her arms.

"Great, that sounds wonderful." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. God, sometimes my sister really got on my nerves. Looking at the window of open opportunity, I attempted to sit up again. I stretched myself out, realising that the position I had slept in had left me with a crick in my neck. I yawned and waited for a proper answer to my question.

My sister sighed again and moved back to the chair. Elise flopped down in it like a dead fish and groaned.

"What?" I directed. She straightened herself up and glared at me.

"Fine, I'll do it, as long as we make sure Dad is safe." I smiled back at her gratefully. Finally, she had accepted my offer.

Glad, I lay back down in the bed and felt myself drift into a light slumber.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

I watched the images flash past in my mind, informing me that a life changing decision would change our future forever. Something to do with the Cullens and I. Quickly, I tuned into the vision.

 _"Fine. What about when we get out of this hospital, we pack up our bags and run, because our Father clearly doesn't give a damn about us or life anymore, so he probably wouldn't even notice if we went missing."_ A disembodied voice spoke. I saw flashes of an auburn-haired girl speaking to a girl with tawny hair and eyes that were like the stars. Shimmery, unique. But that wasn't something that I needed to get distracted on.

 _"Great, that sounds wonderful."_ the tawny haired girl spoke in a sarcastic tone. I could tell she didn't agree with the other girl. The auburn haired one sighed as the other one flopped down in a dreadfully awful chair. That was basically the only thing I could see. I couldn't tell where they were, or how long until this event would happen.

Then, everything went dark, which was unusual for me, I sighed and tried to catch back my focus.

I saw rain, a storm, pouring down onto a road. A silver toyota corolla, speeding down the highway towards Forks. I could hear music blasting from the speakers, rap, something Jay-Z, someone that personally didn't fulfill my taste of music - again with the distractions, I needed to stop getting distracted.

The car slipped and skidded across the road, close to a place that looked sort of familiar, perhaps it was the forest surrounding our house? The car zoomed towards the trees and I heard someone screaming, then everything went silent. A girl was breathing heavily, she was bleeding, and she was worried about the other one, the girl clutched her stomach and called for help.

I saw the life changing decision, it was about turning someone, that's what it was. When the vision ended, I knew exactly what I needed to do now.

I needed to have a vote.

* * *

I called everyone into the living room for a meeting. They all came and sat down on the white couches.

I stood in the middle of the couches tapping my foot on the ground, waiting for everyone to quiet down. Finally, they were silent.

"So, I all called you here for a reason." I looked at Nessie, who was resting her head on Jacob's shoulder. "I had a vision earlier today. It was about a life changing decision for everyone." They all looked curious, like they were beckoning me to go on.

"We must have a vote. A vote about changing someone into a Vampire." Rosalie gasped, everyone obviously knew what her answer would be. I continued on. "If you would vote yes, please raise your hand."

I watched eight people raise their hands, it was everyone except for Edward and Rosalie. I looked at Edward curiously.

"It really depends on who the person is. We don't know who she is, Alice." Edward stated. I shrugged my shoulders. _I don't care what you think Edward._ I told him.

"It's a girl, she has auburn hair and green eyes. She's not wise, but I sense her having power in the future. Power that can help us." I told everyone, even though it was really meant for Edward.

Edward's face didn't change and his hand was still kept down, well more people voted yes, so his vote didn't matter to much to me anyway.

Carlisle cleared his throat, to stop the awkwardness. "Now, I think that we should stop this conversation and be prepared. I'll get my medical kit just incase we can save her from becoming a Vampire, oh and if you hear a car, just make sure you can't smell blood. And if you can run out and grab the girl." He informed.

Everyone drifted back to where they were before, but still stayed prepared. I started fixing up a room for the girl, seeing she had nowhere better to stay.

\- End Of Chapter Two-

 **Hey, thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, oh and sorry for it taking me a few months to post. :)**


End file.
